Connections
by FanficWrites
Summary: What happens when Supergirl is injured during a fight and Alex gets a call, forcing her to leave her sister? What happens when that call brings someone into their life? This story is about a young girl trying to get over her need for a family. Rated T because of mild torture scenes. Crossover of Supergirl, Arrow, and The Flash.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to '**Connections**', a crossover of Supergirl, Arrow, and The Flash. This is not the first story I have written, but the first that I have posted anywhere online. I am not a professional writer (and am nowhere near one) so if there are any mistakes or anything wrong, please don't be mean. I have already completed this story and am ready to update but I want to see how this chapter goes first.

**I do not own Supergirl or Arrow or The Flash! Characters you do not recognize are of my creation!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kara Zor-El, known mostly as "Supergirl", is an alien refugee on Earth. At the age of thirteen, her home planet, Krypton, was dying and her parents sent her in a pod to Earth. But before she was able to get out of the blast radius, Krypton exploded, and she was knocked into a place called the Phantom Zone. In the Phantom Zone, she did not age, nor was her pod able to fly out. It was thirty-five years until she got free. She landed on Earth exactly how she left Krypton, a thirteen-year-old girl. Her cousin, who was a baby before they left Krypton, found her and brought her to the people who raised him, the Danvers. They were a family consisting of a mother, Eliza; a father, Jeremiah; and a fifteen-year-old daughter, Alex.

Kara was an alien, but the Danvers took her in and raised her. They helped her control the amazing powers she was granted with, and for the powers her eyes held, Jeremiah gave her a pair of glasses laced with lead, something her powers couldn't see through. She grew up alongside Alex as sisters and everything about Kara, to everybody else, seemed normal until one day when she had to reveal her powers to save her sister. Ever since then, she has been known as "Supergirl" or the "Girl of Steel".

_One incident, four years later, caused everything to change, again._

While soaring over the National City Museum of Artifacts, Supergirl heard, with her super hearing, in the distance coming from the National City Bank. She flew to the scene, her long blonde hair moving crazily in the wind. Since bullets bounced off her, she swooped in, landing a few feet away from the robbers.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" she said loudly over the gunfire, seizing it immediately. Stupidly, the robbers turned and began firing at Supergirl. The bullets didn't do any harm to her, so she walked towards the robbers. Grabbing hold of the first man's gun, she crushed it in her hand and punched him out. She did the same to two other guns and robbers, but before she could reach the final robber, he changed his bullets and took a shot at her. Instead of bouncing off her, that bullet went straight through. She stopped in her tracks and looked down as blinding pain ran through her body. The bullets he was using were laced with Kryptonite. As she fell to her knees screaming in pain, he paraded towards her, pulled her head up, and stared into her eyes as he shot her once more in the leg, shoulder and again in the chest.

Falling to the floor and barely keeping her eyes open, she watched the Department of Extra-Normal Operations (D.E.O.) arrive. Before anyone could reach Supergirl and the last robber, he poured liquid Kryptonite over her vulnerable, weak, dying form as he stepped back and watched her scream. Kneeling next to the hero, he raised the Kryptonite gun to her head and finally spoke.

"Come closer, and she gets a bullet in her head!" he said as the agents were closing in. "And don't even think about shooting me!"

"Okay, we can make this work." Alex, who is also the director of the D.E.O., said as she was scared for her sister's life. "All you have to do is lower your weapon and step away from her!"

"And why would I do that?" the robber answered. "This is more fun."

"Hurting her is fun? Why would you say that?"

"It's fun because she spends her days flying around and saving people, saving people from getting hurt," he yelled. "I want her to feel pain! I want her to be hurt! I must do this. After what she did to my sister! She took her away from me!"

"Trust me, she gets hurt a lot. Supergirl lost her family, her friends, and her planet, all in one day. She saves people for the ones she couldn't. The man she loved was sent into the future, married someone else, came back, and was murdered, and her best friend was taken into space. She has been taken to another planet, kidnapped more than once, tortured, and experimented on, all for the same reason of what you're doing to her now because she couldn't save that person's loved one."

"She deserves this, then. The 'all-powerful' Supergirl is supposed to be a hero, but to me, she sounds like a killer." he claimed. He stood up, drew back his leg, "And everyone can watch her suffer!" Letting his leg swing, over and over, about six or seven times, he kicked Supergirl in the ribs. Blood began to drip out of her mouth. Once he was happy, he stopped kicking her, knelt on one knee, and, once again, raised the gun to her head.

"Now that you saw that," he added, smirking at Alex. "You will see me kill this city's beloved hero!" he finished. Before he could squeeze the trigger, Supergirl grabbed the gun, crushing it to thousands of tiny pieces, including the Kryptonite bullets.

"Take the shot!" Supergirl yelped as loudly as she could. Seeing his weapon destroyed, he punched her in the face, right before many D.E.O. agents shot and killed him. As his corpse fell on Supergirl, she lost consciousness.

**5 days later...**

There had been no progress on identifying the robber, or any of them, crime was through the roof, everyone at the D.E.O. was on edge, and yet Supergirl still hadn't woken up. Most people thought she was dead, but that was not it. You aren't dead until your brain stops, and Supergirl's brain hadn't stopped.

Inside her head, Supergirl was having a vision, almost a dream. She was seeing a girl who looked exactly like her seventeen-year-old self, though it wasn't her. It looked like she was at a school assembly, but not like the ones she had in Midvale. She also saw a green bomb. She couldn't hear anything until the look-alike stood up and walked to the front of the assembly. Once the girl was at the front, Supergirl saw herself crash through the ceiling and heard that had everyone to evacuate. The D.E.O. was at this place as well. They didn't stop anyone from leaving, but they did shoot Supergirl with a dart she knew was filled with Kryptonite. It was weird, as she was shot with the dart, it was like the look-alike was shot with one, too, as she also felt the pain. The D.E.O. got closer to Supergirl, and as she tried to fight, they put the special handcuffs, full of Kryptonite, on her hands.

The look-alike tried to get them to leave Supergirl alone, and when they didn't, she fought them with strength a seventeen-year-old girl shouldn't have. So, they shot her with more than one of the Kryptonite darts and used the same handcuffs. It was too much Kryptonite, and the look-alike fell unconscious. It felt so real.

As she awoke, Supergirl scrunched up her face for she realized just how much her body hurt. She was bathing in the light the yellow sun lamps were emitting as she lay on one of the beds in the medical bay at D.E.O. headquarters.

"What happened?" she groaned as she tried moving her arm. The many saddened people surrounding her perked up as they saw her bright blue eyes flicker open.

"Kara, it's okay," Alex and Eliza said. "We're here. Please don't try to move."

"Too late!" Kara winced as a spike of pain ran up her arm. This is also when she noticed where she was, and who were surrounding her. All around the medical bay were dozens of flower bouquets, 'get better soon' cards, presents, and chocolates from all the D.E.O. agents and staff, from friends of friends, and fans. This is when she recognizes the faces smiling at her. Her cousin, Superman or Clark Kent, J'onn J'onzz, Brainy Dox, and her best friends, Nia Nal, James Olsen and Lena Luthor, were all there. It was everyone she loved.

Clark is also a refugee on Earth as he was also living on Krypton. He was only a baby when Krypton died, and luckily, his pod made it out of the area before Krypton exploded, and successfully landed on Earth. When he arrived, the Danvers family found him and took him home. They raised him as a son, even though he was an alien.

J'onn J'onzz is a Green Martian and is the Last Son of Mars. Jeremiah Danvers helped him and killed the man hunting J'onn. He can shapeshift, changing his appearance at will, and to make things not look suspicious, he took the skin of the hunter, Hank Henshaw, who was the Director of the D.E.O. at the time. Now, he has stepped down from that position, and became a Private Investigator, working for himself, but he is always happy to help Alex and Kara, the two people who are the closest things he has to daughters.

Querl "Brainy" Dox, also known as Brainiac 5, is a twelfth-level intellect, originally from the League of Superheroes, but he stayed behind to help Kara and the others out of sticky situations. He has become a friend, and someone very trustworthy.

Nia Nal recently started working at CatCo Worldwide Media, the same place Kara's day job is. At first, Kara thought that she was just a sweet girl diagnosed with Narcolepsy, but that wasn't the case. Nia has dream powers, which is why her superhero name is Dreamer. She can see what is going to happen to the future through her dreams. Kara showed her that she was Supergirl, and decided to take her under her wing so that she could learn the ways of both reporter-ism and superheroism.

James Olsen was Clark's best friend, who were both living in Metropolis, before he moved to National City to look out for Kara, on Clark's request. Kara and James immediately became friends. He has also helped her out when she needed it and was there when she needed someone other than Alex. Last year, he took on the role of a vigilante named Guardian, who soon was recognized as a superhero. Yes, he was human, but he had a suit made from titanium. Soon after, he was arrested for vigilantism and isn't allowed to go out as Guardian ever again, if he wants to be a free man.

Lena Luthor, the younger sister of Lex Luthor, the C.E.O of L-Corp, and owner of CatCo Worldwide Media, was and is always on Kara's side. She was friends with both Kara and Supergirl, even before Kara revealed her powers. They had been through a lot, and either Kara or Supergirl was always at Lena's side if she needed someone to talk to or a hug. The two officially met when Kara went to investigate an explosion on a spacecraft. They then met later, like Supergirl, and Lena was adamant about showing the superhero that she had no part of the plan.

"Kara, you were attacked when you were stopping an armed robbery," Alex explained to Supergirl and everyone else in the room. "One of the robbers had Kryptonite laced bullets, shot you four times, and poured liquid Kryptonite all over you."

"He was threatening to shoot you in the head," Eliza was saying as she knew a little more than everyone else. "He kicked you and broke four of your ribs, and he punched you in the face, causing you to fracture your skull. Kara, honey, you could've died!" she said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"You did die, Kara, three times," Brainy said. "I am checking your vitals, as you're now awake, and you seem to be slowly healing, faster than any human, but slowly for a Kryptonian. There must still be Kryptonite here, it is either that there are still traces in your blood or somewhere near you."

"I haven't ever felt this much pain before," Kara grunted through her clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to turn off the Kryptonite emitters." Alex said as she saw her sister in pain. She walked into the observation room and turned off the emitters; walking back to the main room, she explained her actions. "We didn't know if when you woke up, you'd be a threat to any of us here, or yourself."

"No, that doesn't seem to have worked," Brainy responded as he was checking Kara's vitals again. "You aren't healing at your normal speed."

"Okay, I'm very happy to see that you're awake, Kara, but I have to get back to Metropolis," Clark told his cousin with the deepest regret. "Duty calls. It was nice to see you, all of you guys. I just wish I could stay and help you get your city back in control. Thanks for saving my cousin, Alex. Got to go!" he said before he used his super speed out the door.

"What did he mean by 'get my city back in control'?" Kara asked her sister, her weak voice sounding a little panicked. "What happened? How long has it been since the fight?"

"Five days," Alex confessed while looking around at the others. "It has been five days, and the city is both depressed and chaotic. Without Supergirl, the amount of crime has almost tripled. But we have been doing our best to stop it." she was saying as another agent walked in, holding an iPad the agency used.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Director Danvers," the black-haired agent said. "But, a C-4 bomb alert just ran through the system!"

"Where is it coming from?" Alex asked sounding very serious.

"Northwind High School in Landing City."

"Is there anything important happening there today?"

"Yes, today is the first day of the school's award ceremony. Parents, families, and friends were all welcome. There are going to be many people there."

"Okay, get my team, and two other teams together to move out in two minutes. We'll be using helicopters, so tell them to meet at the hangers."

"Yes, ma'am." the agent responded, before turning and walking, at a swift pace, out the door.

"Kara, you are staying here!" Alex ordered her sister. "The five of you, I am counting on you to keep her here. And Kara, if you show up there, I will arrest you and lock you in a cell until you're completely healed!"

"Fine, Alex, whatever you say," Kara replied to her sister, though she knew that she was still going to go, no matter what Alex's orders were. "I'll stay here."

Alex gave her sister a 'thanks for understanding' look before she turned and walked out the door. Through the open doorway, you could see about fifteen agents gathering their weapons and gear and following Alex to the hangers. Kara lay in the medical bed, listening for the helicopters to fly out of earshot. This is when she got up.

"Kara, you can't go out there!" Lena exclaimed as she saw her best friend stand up. Everyone in the room stood up, ready to try to stop her.

"Kara, please, lie down," James asked, approaching slowly.

"You need to rest," Nia told her friend. "You would be telling us the same thing if we were going against what Alex said."

"No, I have to go out there," Kara refused. "I have to help and save people from that bomb."

"Kara, you need to rest." J'onn restated Nia's statement.

"What if the bomb goes off while Alex is there!" Kara yelled. "What if that bomb kills her, and I wasn't there to save her because I was here! No, I am going to help my sister." she finished saying, right before she darted for the door.

Walking out of the medical room, everyone turned and applauded, until J'onn told everyone to not let her leave, then everyone tried to grab her. Kara fought the agents, apologizing after each punch. She then used her super speed to get to the balcony, where she was able to take off.

While flying over the city, she was isolating the sound, searching for the murmur of the helicopter engines. Once she found what she was looking for, she combined her super speed and the speed of her super flight and raced to the school.

Once she arrived, she noticed that, somehow, she arrived at the school before the helicopters. She was hovering over the school when she saw the helicopters quickly approaching. They would be here in two minutes, but she didn't have time to wait for them. She used her super-hearing to listen to the speaker in the school while scanning the surrounding area for any signs of an explosive. That's when she saw it, the bomb was the same one in her dream. She landed where the bombers were, knocked them out, and tried to defuse the bomb. When that didn't work, she flew up so that she was over the school theatre, and crashed through the ceiling. There were so many people in that room, so she told everyone to evacuate the school. It took a moment for everything to register in the minds of the many, then complete chaos unravelled. With people running in every direction, she could easily make out the figures of about eleven or twelve D.E.O. agents, along with Alex, storming the large room. They did not stop anyone from leaving, but they did aim their guns at Supergirl.

There was only one way to hurt the superhero and the D.E.O. knew what it was. When J'onn was the director, though they were friends, he had special darts, injected with liquid Kryptonite, made to subdue Supergirl in case she ever turned against the city again. Alex told Kara that she would destroy those darts, but she didn't.

Alex had armed four of her agents with guns holding those darts, and told them to only use them if she would not stand down, and only on her order. "Supergirl, I told you to stay at headquarters! You are disobeying direct orders."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Kara saying, her eyes very full of her thoughts. "But I couldn't let you come here by yourself. What if the bomb blew up while you were still here!"

"Stand down, Supergirl! If you do not, these agents are going to have to use extreme force to make you comply."

"Alex, you know I can take you and everyone out with… wait… Alex, you said you would have those destroyed!" Kara said as her blood began to boil, feeling betrayed.

"I know, but I couldn't, I had to have some way to protect the city from you if you ever went rogue. Please, stand down. And I'm sorry, too, but Supergirl, you are under arrest for the many counts of assaulting federal agents, as that is the only way J'onn and the others let you pass." Alex stated.

There was a bystander to this conversation, a girl, about seventeen, who Alex recognized almost immediately. She looked exactly like Kara did at that age.

Agents approached Supergirl, and put power-weakening handcuffs over her hands. At the sudden jolt of Kryptonite the handcuffs were emitting, Supergirl fell to her knees as she felt her powers being sucked out of her. At this, the girl standing behind the superhero was, somehow, affected, also on her knees, and feeling the pain. She fought through that, stood up, and approached the agents and superhero.

"What are you doing to her!" she exclaimed. "Leave her alone!"

"I am the director of the FBI," Alex told her. "And you need to stand back."

"And you need to leave her alone."

"Supergirl has been arrested for-" Alex was saying.

"I know, I heard your excuse," the girl interrupted. "Supergirl has done so many things to help her city, and now you're arresting her? How twisted can the government get!" As she was speaking, she watched the agents fidget.

"If you do not stand down, you will be arrested for interfering in a federal offence."

"I will not stand down, I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Alright, you two," Alex pointed at two agents near the entrance of the stage. "Will you please put handcuffs on her." As they approached, the girl continued to stand her ground. They kept getting closer and closer until she started to fight them with strength a seventeen-year-old girl shouldn't have. She punched and dodge the agents until three more agents came to join in.

The way she fought was like the way Kara did. She was too strong when she was hit, she wasn't hurt, and her stance was exactly like Kara's. An idea to subdue the girl popped into Alex's mind. "Shoot her with the darts!" she commanded her agents. Once the guns were lined with the girl, the four agents fired.

Colliding with her skin, the girl stopped dead in her tracks and fell in a screaming lump on the floor. The agents fighting her were able to grab her hands and put the same handcuffs, as Supergirl's, on her.

She was risen to her feet, being supported by two agents, when the same jolt of Kryptonite surged through the girl's body. The pain was too much for her to handle, having her lose all sentience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once back at the D.E.O., Alex had the agents take the girl to the medical bay, while Alex took Kara, still in her super-suit, to her holding cell. Alex was true to her word and was locking up her little sister until she was completely healed.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Alex scolded her sister in a soft tone. "But, I told you what would happen if you went to that school."

"Alex, I had to. What if that bomb went off before you got there, or if you were still there?! I had to stop it before people got hurt." Kara explained as she walked into the cell. The cell's walls were not one that was power-draining but instead, solar lamps. "Alex, I don't want her to wake up by herself, do you think you could, maybe, sit with her? Please? She's just a kid. She'll need someone to wake up to, even if she doesn't know you."

Alex looked at her little sister with a look of question, which quickly turned to a 'reassuring yes'. "Fine, you're right. She's only a kid, and she was knocked out and kidnapped. It wasn't right. I'll sit with her." Alex closed the door to the cell. "Sorry, Kara, but this is to keep you from leaving. You need to heal. The D.E.O. will take care of the city."

"Thank you, Alex," Kara told her sister as Alex was walking away. Again, Alex was true to her word, she would sit with the girl. She walked down the hall with the other holding cells, crossed the bullpen, and up the stairs, straight to the medical bay. There were six guards stationed around the Med Bay, as this girl was still under arrest. Alex stood in the doorway, staring at this girl who looked exactly like Kara at seventeen. She couldn't help but feel as if it was her little alien sister, and seeing her in the state she was made her feel protective and affectionate towards this stranger she felt she'd known forever.

Slowly approaching the girl's side, and pulling up a chair, she knew she would be there for a while. She sat quietly for about two minutes, just staring at her closed eyelids, watching her chest move up and down, and listening to the beeps of the monitors. Grabbing the medical chart, and while reading it over thoroughly, she kept glancing over at the still form of a young girl, lying helplessly on that bed. Near the bottom of the paper chart, there was a sentence reading, "60% of the body, scarred, some of the internal organs, scarred. Not surgically".

So, this innocent girl has been hurt far worse than the beating she received from the agents as they fought. But, what kind of person would hurt a child this badly? Alex thought as she, once again, found herself staring at this girl who she had no connection to at all. She sat down as she did before, but instead of just staring, she grabbed hold of her hand and began talking to her. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted you to know that you're not alone."

"My name is Alex, and I am the director of the FBI." She continued. "I can tell you have been through a lot. I bet each of your scars tells a story. I would like to hear them when you wake up. Don't worry, you're not in trouble, though I did arrest you. I mean, you assaulted federal agents, but it was for self-defence." she expressed. "I'm sorry about what happened. You look a lot like my little sister when she was the same age as you. Her name is Kara, and she's the best sister anyone could ask for. I'll track down your family and get them here. You won't be alone, I promise." She turned around and called "Agent Morton" to one of the agents outside the doorway. "Yes, Director Danvers."

"Take her fingerprints and run them through the database and the Alien-Registry. Come to me with anything you find," she told him. After he walked out of the room, Alex just sat there, contemplating whether to talk about Kara.

"Now, I don't know if you are or not, but my sister, Kara, is an alien-refugee on this planet," she began after a few minutes. "She came here, when she was thirteen, after her planet exploded, and got stuck in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years. She is Superman's older, but not older, cousin. Kara was born thirteen years before him, but when she was stuck in the Phantom Zone, he was growing up here. She and I grew up together, but at first, I hated having her as a sister, and now we can't live a day apart."

"I had to lock my sister up because she disobeyed my orders. She was hurt in a fight, and she had just woken up when we got the bomb alert at your school. I told her to stay and rest, but she didn't, so she is locked in a holding cell with solar lamps helping her heal. She could very easily break out of there, but I know she won't."

Alex stared at the girl, thinking that she was quite beautiful. "I hope we find your family, but I have to go see Kara. I'm going to bring board games that we can play." She stood up and walked to the door, but before she left, she turned to face the unconscious body lying only a few feet from where she stood. "Kara is really worried about you," she added and left.

**The next day…**

Since yesterday, Alex hadn't left the D.E.O. She had spent half of that time with Kara, playing board games, and the other half with the girl, who she still didn't have a name to go with the face. She sat with her and just held her hand while telling stories of her and Kara's adventures. Nothing had changed about the girl's state of condition, so Alex left and went back to Kara.

A few more hours rolled by, and Alex and Kara were playing Monopoly. They were talking about the girl, and since she wasn't on the Alien-Registry, they didn't know what to do with her once she woke up, as the D.E.O. only deals with aliens.

The Med Bay was quiet, except for the repeated beeps of the machines monitoring the girl's heart. But, that quietness was only held in the room for a few more minutes. The girl had woken up, and she was confused. She was in a strange room with machines hooked up to her, armed guards standing outside the entrance ways, and beyond those guards were hundreds of people wearing bodysuits all in black. She had heard everything Alex told her and was hoping that she would be there when she opened her eyes.

Still, able to hear Alex's voice, even though she was very far away, she decided that she would find her. So, once she stood up, she turned off the machines, turned invisible, and walked out the door. She followed the sound of the only voice she knew until she turned down the hall where the holding cells were; at this time, she became visible. She tiptoed down the hall, making sure not to make a peep. Continuing to listen and walk until she came to a door, the one with Alex's voice on the other side of it, she peered through the small window and saw two sisters, on either side of a glass cell wall, talking and laughing and playing games. She opened the door and walked through.

"You're Alex," the girl stated as Alex and Kara looked up. "So, you must be Kara. I heard everything you said to me, Alex." the girl replied to the confused looks.

"How did you get past the guards?" Alex asked.

"I walked right past them." the girl responded.

"How?" Kara asked.

"Oh, I can turn invisible. Like this," the girl replied before she turned invisible, took a few steps to the left and a little closer to Alex, then appeared again.

"That's cool," Alex confessed her amazement. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your name yet."

"Oh, it's-" The girl began saying before the armed guards, that were outside the Med Bay, walked into the room, and aimed their guns at her.

"Hey!" one guard exclaimed. "How did you get past us?!" another one added. "Director Danvers, what would you like us to do?" a third guard asked.

"She's still under arrest," Alex stated. "I'm sorry, but you did assault federal agents." She responded to the fearful look on the girl's face. "Please put her in a cell."

"No! Not again." the girl pleaded as she began crying. Two agents put their hands on her shoulders, and as she turned, she broke those hands, before lifting off the ground. She could fly as well? Agents shot her with the darts, again, but when she was lying on the floor, she kept pleading to Alex, "Please don't do this. Please! I can't! Please!" This went on until she was dragged out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It pained Alex to do that to her, even though she had no idea who that girl was, but somehow, she felt like an evil person. After seeing those scars on her arms, and face, and legs, and everywhere else, she couldn't help but ask herself, "What had this young girl been through?". And after seeing what an impact being arrested had on her, Alex felt she must have been through something like this before, and that it ended horribly. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

"Alex, she can fly? You told me that she wasn't on the registry, what planet is she from?" Kara questioned.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know her name." Alex expressed with great concern. "Kara, I have something to tell you. The first time I sat with her, I was reading her medical chart, and one of the notes from the doctor said that she had scars over 60% of her body and some of her internal organs were scarred as well, and they were not from surgeries."

"What!" Kara yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you were very worried about her." Alex would have continued on speaking, but Agent Morton walked in with a file in hand.

"Director Danvers, I ran the girl's prints through the database and found a match. Her name is Kayla Walters."

"Does she have any priors?" Alex asked.

"One; she was arrested for assaulting police officers. It dates back to February 8th, 2016. She was at school when she went berserk. The police were brought in, and she injured every officer with only a punch. News crews were there as well, and everything was being broadcast around Landing City. It was getting really late when finally the police brought in her family. Marc Walters had adopted Kayla after she landed on this planet. Marc had three other kids, Chris, Julia, and Leila. All Marc said was her name, and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious."

"This sounds familiar."

"It's because it is," Kara said ashamedly. "February 8th was the day I was affected by the Red Kryptonite. Supergirl going berserk was broadcasted all over the world, but if it wasn't, it would have been her. Alex, I don't think that she meant to do that. But, if you are still going to press charges against her, can you call Lucy and ask her to be Kayla's lawyer?"

"If she behaves, I won't press the charges-" Alex was assuring her sister as a lockdown alarm rang through the D.E.O., and agents were rushing down the hall. Kara used her super-hearing to hear what the agents were saying.

"Alex, Kayla broke out of her cell. She broke through the roof and flew away. You are not going to find her." Kara informed Alex before she ran through the door.

"When she was unconscious, I had a tracker implanted in her arm. You can see the signal from space. We will be able to track her."

"But you won't be able to calm her down. Your agents already got their butts kicked by her. Alex, please, let me go and I will find her."

"No, we will use the thing we used last time to subdue her, the Kryptonite darts," Alex advised as she quickly ran out the door before Kara could protest. Alex and many of the other agents ran through the hall, to the bullpen where Alex grabbed a tablet and headed to the helicopters. She was getting a strong signal from the port of National City. The helicopter pilots were told to head that way.

Once near the port, Alex arranged teams to go certain directions, but not before she thought of the place she would hide in, and said that she would go towards that way. It was the office building of the port, where you were to check your boat in. And Alex was right, she walked through the slightly opened door and found a little nook that Kayla could easily fit in. When she rounded the corner, she found a pair of bright blue, fearful eyes staring at her.

"Alex! I am so sorry for breaking out." Kayla expressed her gratitude for seeing the older woman. "It's okay, Kayla, but I need you to come out of there." Kayla trusted Alex, so she did as she was told. She climbed out from the corner to where Alex was standing.

"I just couldn't do it aga-" the young girl was saying as all the other agents stormed the room. A look of terror sprouted on Kayla's face. "Again." She finished before she began to panic. "Alex, please. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I'm sorry to everyone I hurt. I'm sorry. Please, don't do this." Kayla pleaded.

"Kayla, if you just come with me, no one will get hurt," Alex stated.

"No, I can't do this again. I'm sorry!" she yelled before she started to fly up in the air.

"And, I'm sorry, too," Alex added. "Do it." She ordered the agents, who knew exactly what to do. Instead of only four agents, this time she armed all of her agents with Kryptonite darts, as she didn't know who would find her. Again, as the darts collided with Kayla's skin, she stopped flying and fell to the ground. Once she was on the ground, she was crying out from the pain, but when she tried to get to her knees, the agents didn't know what to do, so every one of the agents shot her with a dart. "Hold your fire! She's incapacitated! You don't need to keep shooting her!" Alex roared at her agents for using too much force as she ran to the lifeless lump in the middle of the room. She rolled Kayla's body onto her back and felt for a pulse. When finding a weak, but a steady one, she scolded her agents, again. "You're all lucky she's just knocked out. That could have killed her. If that happened, you all would be on Supergirl's worst side, the one she puts the worst kind of enemies on. And every last one of you would have the blood of a seventeen-year-old girl on your hands, and by the end of the day, I'd be looking to train new agents."

"Pardon me, Director Danvers, but I thought Kryptonite only affected Kryptonians." one agent asked.

"It does, or should, or… I don't know. But we need to get her back to headquarters." Alex replied. She picked up Kayla's body and carried it out to the helicopter she had ridden in earlier.

As soon as Alex's helicopter landed, Alex jumped out, grabbed Kayla in her arms again, and carried her to a new cell, one with Kryptonite emitters surrounding the inside. Alex placed her on the stone slab the prisoners used as beds and walked out. She had to tell Kara what had happened before she broke through the glass, so Alex walked down the hall with the holding cells and went into Kara's. There was something about the look Kara gave to her when she walked through the door. Did she already know? Could she have heard what happened already, she does have super-hearing.

"You came in here to tell me what happened to her, well, I already know," Kara exclaimed to her sister. "I know I promised not to ask you to let me out, but you better let me out."

Alex's next move was surprising, she actually let Kara out. "I'll take you to her. But you have to promise that you will not try to open her cell. There are Kryptonite emitters inside it and if you let the Kryptonite out, it will take a toll on you."

"Well, are you still pressing charges? 'Cause if not, you need to turn them off." Kara stated.

"No, I'm not pressing the charges, and yes, I will turn them off. It was for her safety."

The two sisters walked down the hall of the cells for permanent prisoners and walked to Kayla's. Kayla was still unconscious on the stone slab until she began to stir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Kayla!" Kara exclaimed as she saw the young girl on the opposite side of the glass sit up.

"Kara?" Kayla asked as her eyes focused on the superhero still in her super-suit.

"Hey, it's okay," Kara replied in a soft voice, almost as if she was talking to a baby. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, other than a pounding headache, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Never better. What happened to your head?" Kara asked as she noticed a bleeding cut on the side of her head.

"What happened to her, Alex?" Kara angrily asked her big sister as she was scanning the cut with her eyes. It was bleeding because head wounds bleed a lot.

"She was hovering in the air when the agents shot her with Kryptonite darts," Alex addressed the other girls in the room from where she stood, near the door. "She hit her head on the floor when she fell. But, I dressed the wound, and she'll be fine."

"Why do I feel so weak?" Kayla asked.

"Alex, you said you would turn those off!" Kara burst out.

"Sorry, they are off now," Alex said, sounding ashamed as she pressed a button on the control panel.

"Alex is not pressing charges against you, anymore." Kara turned back to Kayla.

"I'm sorry, Alex, for hurting those agents, and breaking through the roof of that last cell." Kayla apologized. But, then the doors opened and a group of army men walked in before a last one, older than the others, did. His name tag read 'Lane'.

"Director Danvers, General Samuel Lane of the United States Army."

"We know who you are." Kara reminded him.

"Yes, well, I have received Intel that you have arrested an alien who attacked your agents, broke out of D.E.O. custody, and has been arrested again. I need you to take me to that alien." the man ordered.

"Yes, General. This is her. This is Kayla Walters." Alex pointed out.

"And, Director Danvers, are you pressing charges?"

"Not anymore," Alex stated, glancing at Kayla and Kara. "I have ruled her actions as self-defence."

"I see. Well, Director Danvers, this is a form, from the president, dismissing your current role as Director of the D.E.O. And as the new temporary director, I will let you keep your job as an agent."

"Yes, sir," Alex said, though she was not happy about it, as she finished reading the piece of paper signed by the president.

"Supergirl, I have to ask you to leave this room." General Lane said in a harsh tone. "That is an order."

"Please don't leave," Kayla whispered low enough so no one could hear, no one except for Kara with her super-hearing. Kara stood up and turned to face the General and a leaving Alex.

"I am not going anywhere unless you're pressing charges against Kayla. And don't have your men even try to drag me out, we all know that I am a bazillion times stronger than them." Kara said as she stood her ground, attempting to protect the young girl from General Lane.

"As the Director of the D.E.O., I am taking initiative, and I am pressing the charges of assaulting federal agents, and resisting arrest. The Kryptonite emitters surrounding this cell will be turned on, as stated, in a report by an agent, that it seems to be the only thing that will subdue her."

The entire time he was talking, Kara glared, a very angry glare, at General Lane. "Now, Supergirl, you can either leave the room now, before the emitters are turned on, or you can continue glaring at me and standing your ground, only to feel excruciating pain, and be dragged out by Agent Danvers. Your choice." General Lane watched Kara not move, not twitch, and not stop glaring. So, he walked over to the control panel, flicked the switch that turned on the emitters, and since they were on very low, he turned the amount of Kryptonite up to 50%. Suddenly, as he said would happen, both Supergirl and Kayla curled up in a ball on the floor, both screaming at the top of their lungs, both receiving unbearable pain. Alex couldn't stand to watch her sister like that, so she ran in, put one of her arms over her shoulders, and carried her out of the room. Once in the hall, Alex held Kara in her arms, hoping to calm her down.

"Alex! We need to help her!" Kara exclaimed before she and Alex heard General Lane laughing, saying, "And she's out" meaning that Kayla had passed out. "We can't just leave her with that monster!"

"You're right, but we need a plan," Alex told her hurting sister. "But right now, we need to get you home." As the two walked through the building, many eyes watched them, watched Kara, as Supergirl, be so weak. She hated the feeling of the eyes watching her, but Alex was too busy trying to think of a way to get Kara, who was still in her super-suit, to her loft. Kara obviously wouldn't be able to fly, not in this state. Or maybe she could if she just took her sister out on the balcony to absorb some sunlight. Maybe then Kara could fly the two of them home, unseen. Yeah, that might just work.

So, instead of walking to the elevator down to the parking lot, Alex guided Kara through the balcony doors. Once the sunlight hit Kara's skin, she instantly felt stronger.

"Alex, I can fly us home," Kara mentioned as if she could read Alex's mind.

"Do you think you'll be able to?"

"Yeah, I can. Grab on and hold tight." both sisters grabbed hold of each other, Kara rose in the air, and took off towards her loft. When they reached just outside of her loft, the gust of wind Kara made while flying opened her window, the one she flies through when coming and going as the superhero.

The loft had the kitchen, dining room, and living room in one large area, with a bedroom on a raised platform with a curtain separating the two rooms, and a bathroom off the bedroom. Everything was in pastel colours, with sunflowers in vases on the island, dining table, and end tables.

Alex walked into the kitchen to grab tissues, a pint of mint chocolate ice cream, and two spoons, while Kara went to sit on the couch, blanket and TV remote in hand.

"We need to figure out how we're going to help Kayla-" Kara was saying as suddenly something called a Breach opened in the middle of her loft. It was basically a walkway between Earth's in different universes. Alex jumped at the sight of this big ball of light and dropped the items in her hand while reaching for her gun. Kara stood up off the couch, and Alex ran in front of her, with her gun aiming straight through the hole in space. The two of them could hear people talking to each other, and as the people were coming closer, Kara could tell that it was her friends from Earth One.

"Alex, you can lower your gun. It's Barry and Oliver, well, and Iris, Felicity, John, Caitlin, and Cisco." Kara told her sister, as each of the people walked through the Breach. Kara smiled as she saw everyone, which everyone returned. Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, also known as the Flash and the Arrow, gave Kara a huge hug, then gave Alex one, while Caitlin, Felicity, and Iris also gave Kara a hug.

At the age of eleven, Barry Allen was left parentless when Nora, his mother, was killed in a bizarre and his Henry, his father, was sent to prison for the murder, something he didn't do. After this, he was taken in and raised by his best friend's, Iris West, dad, Joe West. He grew up to be a Forensic Scientist in the Crime Scene Unit of the Central City Police Department; he was obsessed with finding his mother's killer. Along with finding the killer, Barry had become fascinated with S.T.A.R. Labs' cutting edge particle accelerator and the geniuses behind it. The thing was said to bring extraordinary growth in medical and power. Something goes bad when it explodes, sending particles into the surrounding city, giving people, both good and bad, amazing superpowers. Many people died, and Barry got struck by lightning, sending him into a coma for nine months. When he woke up, he had superhuman speed, and became the Flash, a vigilante helping the police.

After being the only survivor of the deadly shipwreck that killed his father, billionaire Oliver Queen from Starling City, was abandoned on Lian Yu, a remote island in the middle of the North China Sea, for five years. He was found by Chinese fishermen, and when he gets home, his mother, Moira, beloved sister, Thea, and best friend, Tommy, were very welcoming, though they felt like the Oliver they knew had changed. While trying to keep the truth about the new man he was a secret, he really wanted to make amends with everyone he wronged before he left. As he reconnected with those he loved, he secretly created this persona of the Arrow, a vigilante archer, to right the wrongs of his family, and to rebuild Starling City to its past glory. Since then, Oliver has begun to make his city great again, lost his mother, best friend, and the ex-girlfriend who he became very close to, but has welcomed new members to his team.

Iris West-Allen is the second-in-command of Team Flash, a former waitress at CC Jitters, a psychology graduate student, a former journalist, and the owner of the Central City Citizen. Iris suffered the loss of her estranged mother, who left her with a brother, Wally West. She had a fiance named Eddie Thawne, but he died, and Barry was there for her after his death. Barry and Iris were best friends before their relationship became romantic, and eventually, they got married.

Felicity Smoak is Oliver's wife, the step-mother of William Clayton, and the daughter of Noah Kuttler and Donna Smoak. She is a computer genius and is known as Overwatch to Team Arrow. Her job within the group of vigilantes is hacking security cameras to keep an eye out for her team members, cell phones, and anything else to do with computers. She also helped Oliver out when his son, William Clayton, came to live with him by becoming William's tutor.

John "Dig" Diggle, is a former bodyguard, a former Master Sergeant in the United States Army, a former high-ranking agent of A.R.G.U.S., and a founding member of Team Arrow. John is the husband of Lyla Michaels, the father of John Diggle, Jr., and the older brother of the late Andy Diggle. John is Oliver's partner and works as field support, guidance in times of doubt and a decoy. Later, he became the vigilante officially known as Spartan; named by Felicity.

Dr. Caitlin Snow is a former scientist at Mercury Labs and is a bio-engineer at S.T.A.R. Labs. She was working during the particle accelerator disaster and helped Barry Allen when he was in his coma. After he became "The Flash", Caitlin became a member of his team with Cisco and provides medical support for the team. Caitlin has powers like Barry, but hers are a freeze, not speed. However, when she uses her powers, she gets overwhelmed by anger and losing control of her emotions, she began going by the name Killer Frost; this was only for a brief time. Later, between Cisco giving Caitlin the choice to cure herself rather than force it on her and almost watching him get killed, Caitlin finally regained her true self and began to control her powers. She decided not to take the cure. Iris convinced Caitlin and Killer Frost that they could be the same person instead of choosing one life.

Francisco "Cisco" Ramon, nicknamed Vibe by Barry, is a meta-human at S.T.A.R. Labs, a mechanical engineering genius, and a member of Team Flash. Cisco was affected by the particle accelerator explosion, causing him to get the ability to manipulate the vibrational energy of reality; he didn't know of his powers until two years later.

William "Will" Clayton is Oliver's son with the dead Samantha Clayton and is Felicity's stepson. The death of his mother resulted in William having to move in with Oliver and Felicity.

Kara and Barry met when a Breach opened on Kara's Earth and sent Barry through it. Barry helped Kara take down two medi-humans who were terrorizing National City. Then Kara told Barry that if he ever needed her help, she would be there. The time came, soon after, when Barry did indeed need her help. Aliens called Dominators invaded Barry's Earth, and he needed the help of Oliver and his team, as well as the League of Legends. Barry introduced Kara and Oliver, and then the three kind-of bonded.

The trio was back together not a year later, to enjoy Barry and Iris' wedding, which was then invaded by Nazi's from Earth X, looking for Kara, so they could take her heart and put it in the Nazi Kara.

"Kara, Alex, this is mine and Felicity's son, William." Oliver introduced the first-timer.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kara and this is my sister, Alex." Kara introduced.

"When did you guys have a kid?" Alex asked, shocked at the many people she'd seen only months before. She then noticed Kara's sour look, as if telling her that they had more important things going on. "Sorry, according to Kara, that's not important right now. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, it's a story." Oliver began. "John, Felicity, and I were running down a lead on a stolen drug, kidnapping, murder case when it lead us to an old friend of mine, who has turned completely evil. We found him, and while bringing him to Lian Yu, he escaped. I have no idea how he did that. He also somehow knows that Barry is the Flash and that you're an alien, and are Supergirl from another Earth. He breached to this Earth, and I think that he is going to go after you and Alex, and your family. We need your help to find him, Kara." the rest of Team Arrow and Team Flash were silent while the story was told.

"Of course we'll help." Alex asserted, but Kara gave her a questioning stare. "Don't look at me like that, Kara. Maybe they can help us save Kayla." Alex whispered to Kara as she noticed the look on her face.

"Alex, I can still hear her screaming," Kara whispered back.

"I know, I can, too, but-" Alex was saying.

"No, I mean, she's awake, and I can hear her, she's screaming for someone to help her," Kara whispered a little louder.

"What's going on?" Felicity asked the whispering sisters standing in front of her.

"Well, we also have something happening as we speak." Alex began.

"It's a long story." Kara interrupted, but let her sister keep talking as she received an 'I was talking' glare. And so, Alex did keep talking. She recalled every event that took place in the last seven days to the guests while Kara stood there, with her head hung low, using her super-hearing to listen to Kayla.

"So, this General Lane is basically torturing a seventeen-year-old girl, for being an alien!" Felicity remarked. "How could he do something like that?"

"Because he's a monster," Barry replied to Felicity's question. "I remember Kara telling me some things that he's done."

Kara had had enough of the listening. She was tired of hearing a child scream from pain. And especially because it appeared that child had been through absolute Hell before coming to this planet. To Kara, it seemed that Kayla was maybe from Krypton. She felt like Kayla was a version of herself. She didn't have the choice of coming here, or being from another planet, or having that world, her home, blow up around her. It wasn't fair, and that's when Kara said something.

"I'm sorry for saying this, and I am not trying to be mean or selfish because you guys have a problem, too, but if you are not going to help us, then can you please leave, so I can help Kayla, and get her away from General Lane."

"We're not leaving, Kara, we're going to help," Caitlin told the blonde superhero, as she watched Kara's body intense.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be able to call ourselves heroes if we didn't help someone," Barry stated. "Especially if that someone was a child being tortured."

"Okay," Oliver suggested. "But, first, we need a plan" Oliver suggested.

**An hour later…**

"Okay, so let me get this right. We are going to have to ask Clark for help, as well," Kara began. "Oliver, Barry, John, Felicity, Clark, Alex, and I will go to the D.E.O. while Cisco, Caitlin, and William."

"Well, before we make a plan involving Clark," John interrupted. "We have to ask him for help, so is there a way to get him here?" He asked.

"I'll go ask him," Kara replied as she walked towards the window. "So, I will be back in about five minutes." she flew straight out the window, and headed towards Metropolis.

Five minutes passed and everyone was talking and laughing, when a sudden gust of wind blew through the apartment as a sign of the two flying alien-superheroes' return. Once inside the loft, Oliver and Barry shook Clark's hand, Alex gave him a hug, and instantly a very well plotted plan was conceived.

Just outside the D.E.O., Clark was getting ready to superhuman speed Felicity inside to the D.E.O. mainframe and Kara and Barry were getting ready to superhuman speed John and Oliver to just outside the hallway to Kayla's cell. Alex had to get past security first so that the others could zoom past without being noticed. She worked there, and was the rightful director, but still had to go through security at the front door.

She knew the guard working, and he respected her, so he just let her in, even though she wasn't the director, so she talked to him for a brief minute, to give time for the others to get through. Once in, Clark took Felicity to the mainframe, and then went meet Kara, Barry, Oliver, and John.

"This is it, she's through the fourth door on the right." Kara pointed through the small windows of the hallway door. "You guys need to turn off the Kryptonite emitters so Clark and I can go in."

"Also, if Lane is in there," Clark warned. "You need to be very careful."

"We will be," John assured. "But, again, how are you going to get her out?"

"Yeah, so Barry will run and grab Felicity and Alex, come back to us, then Clark will take you and Oliver, and I will take Kayla, and we will go to this cave I found a while back," Kara reminded. "Then, we will hide out there for a while."

"Okay, well let's go," Oliver said. "You know, before guards or other agents show up." Barry nodded his head and used his speed to run to the other end of the hall. Outside the doorway, about nine guards stood still. At first, Barry thought it was going to be easy for him to get through the door, but he was proven wrong when he took a swing at one. The trio of men each fought three soldiers while having to listen to the glass-shattering screams through the door. Once the last man was down, John, Barry, and Oliver walked in, only to find a dozen more soldiers, plus a very angry, very dangerous, General Lane injecting Kayla with a glowing green liquid all could tell was Kryptonite. He was going to kill her.

"Well, well," the man holding the large, glowing needle turned to say. "What do we have here! How did you get in?"

"It's called fighting," Barry said. "Get that needle away from her!"

"I don't take orders from you." Lane scoffed. "Now, get out or I will have my men beat your butts out." Not one of the three men against him moved, not even a flinch. "Fine, then. Pound 'em!"

Each soldier moved towards Barry, John, and Oliver, while Lane continued pressing his finger down on the syringe. With a few quick punches the men, fighting Barry, were on the ground. He looked to his left, at Oliver, who only nodded. That meant, "Get the syringe!" Barry, again, used his speed to run in the General's direction without being detected. He grabbed the syringe and ran to the control panel. There were many buttons he could touch on the touchscreen but didn't know which one. "Felicity!" he said over the communication system, otherwise known as comms. "Can you cut the power to the control panel?"

"I tried! But, I can't," she replied, her voice shaky. "Hackers against the United States Government is like a baby fighting twenty soldiers! It's impossible!"

"Sure, it's impossible for a hacker," Oliver jumped in. "But, you're not a hacker, you're a hero! Do you think it would've been possible for me to catch the people I have without you? No, I wouldn't have, but that's not what's important right now! Right now, you are helping to save an alien-girl who is being hurt for coming to this planet! Nothing else, just running from death. You're a hero, and that's who you are, Overwatch!"

Hearing this made Felicity think, and think hard, until she remembered a day in college when she and her roommates hacked into a government holding account. She walked over to the main screen and used the same technique to get through the many firewalls, and able to turn off the control panel to Kayla's cell without cutting the power to the other ones. "Supergirl, the emitters are off!" she said over the comms.

Yes, the Kryptonite emitters and lock on the door to the cell were off, but General Lane had still put Kryptonite in Kayla's bloodstream. The soldiers were down, and as Barry ran at Lane and pushed him against the wall, Oliver and John called to Kara and Clark, running to Kayla's collapsing form. The two other Kryptonians ran in, and while Kara ran to Kayla's side, she knew that she was almost gone. "We have to go!" she said loudly, tears began rolling down her cheeks. As she picked her up, the others knew to follow her. Clark grabbed John and sped off to get Alex, while Barry grabbed Oliver and ran down to the Mainframe room to get Felicity.

The room now only had Kayla, Kara, and Lane, conscious. Kara was so focused on Kayla that she never noticed the General stand up, or even approach her. The next thing she knew, there was a needle in her neck, but only the last few drops got under Kara's skin before she knocked Lane unconscious. She was a little weak, but she had to get Kayla out before more guards came in.

Picking up the once strong girl, standing her ground against all of those agents in the school theatre, Kara sped off in the direction of the meeting place, under a cherry blossom tree near her loft.

Upon her arrival, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, and William were waiting under the tree. Now with Kara only being able to carry Kayla, Clark and Barry were going to have to make a second trip. Barry was going to take Oliver and Felicity, and Clark takes John and Alex. They were all going to follow Kara to the cave, Clark and Barry were going to go back for Cisco, William, Caitlin, and Iris. That was the part of the plan that needed to be done now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I have been super busy with school and all of my extracurricular activities, but here is chapter five. We are halfway through, so I hope you enjoy...!**

**Chapter Five**

Once everyone was ready, Kara, Clark, and Barry ran to the mountain range just outside National City limits. There was a colossal-size cave, with tunnels leading to other smaller caves with enough space for the twelve people to stay in for a while. Two tunnels were leading to two room-like caves. They could be the bedrooms. The main area could be where the kitchen, living, training, and medical areas were set up. In some spots, the cave was very warm, in others, very cold. Kara stood off to the side, laying Kayla down and was trying to wake her up when she noticed that she wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing!" Kara yelled to the others who were exploring the cave. Everyone came running. Alex, Caitlin, and Iris knelt next to Kara and Alex put a hand on her sister's back. "We need to get her to breathe. Any ideas?"

"This probably won't end well if I'm caught," Clark began. "But I could go back to the D.E.O. and try to get some of their equipment."

"You're right, Clark, you will most likely get caught," Caitlin said as she was feeling for a pulse. There was one, but it was declining fast. "But, right now, that's our best chance to keep her alive."

"Okay, what should I grab?" he asked.

"Maybe," Barry started. "I can come with you, and I can run Alex and Caitlin over."

"No offence, but why bring them?" Cisco asked.

"I'll bring them because they're doctors, so they'll know what to get. Alex also knows her way around the building." Barry replied.

"Okay, Kara, we'll be back," Alex said gently as she and Caitlin stood up, their hands leaving Kara's red cape.

"Hurry, please hurry!" Kara choked out, as they sped out the cave entrance. She asked Iris to start chest compressions, as Kara herself would be too strong. A minute later, Clark ran in carrying a solar bed, then left again. Kara picked up Kayla, and as gently as she could, she placed her down on the bed; Iris was still doing the chest compressions. Clark came back, this time with solar lamps and a large power generator. Felicity plugged the bed and the lamps in, and sunlight came bursting out. Before Clark could leave again, Kara told him to get something to drain the Kryptonite out of Kayla's body. He left and came back about eight more times, each bringing something he thought they would need. Medical and science equipment, more power generators, cots, sleeping bags, things you would use for camping, food, water, and more furniture were some of the things he brought. After his last trip, he and Barry brought Alex and Caitlin back.

As soon as their feet touched the cave floor, Alex and Caitlin ran to Kayla's side; they both put rubber gloves over their hands. Kara's Kryptonite filter was a suit, but it would be too big for Kayla to wear, so they just used the chest piece and a part of the mask. The process was slow, but it was working.

**Two and a half hours later… **

Clark and Barry had taken Alex home, and to Kara's loft, to pick up clothes and other belongings. Then took the newcomers, two or three at a time, to many different stores, buying a variety of different clothing, activities, and more food. Kara did not go as she didn't want to leave Kayla.

Once everyone was back, everyone, except for Kara, helped to put everything in its place, making a home of the empty cave. The kitchen was set up so that there were tables for counters, a portable camping sink, a refrigerator and coolers, a stove, a camping barbeque, and instead of cabinets, they were using large, plastic containers. There were also two large tables, seating eight to one.

The living-room area had couches, chairs, bookshelves full of books, and a large TV hooked up to one of the smaller generators powering other lamps.

Another part of the main area was the temporary Med Bay, which was where Kara and Kayla currently were. As Kara did not want to leave Kayla's side, Barry, Oliver, and Clark brought her a chair for sitting and a cot for sleeping. This area was surrounded by teal hospital curtains, making it private. People would come and go through the curtains, but Kara stayed and talked to the barren form of someone she felt a connection towards.

The two caves leading from one of the tunnels were the bedrooms, both full of cots. Everyone had decided that one was for the girls, and the other was for the boys. The cots each had different bedding, suitable for the person who slept in it; the girls' room had Kara's missing cot and Kayla's empty one.

The other tunnel leads to a small cave, which they turned into the bathroom, putting a camping shower, sink, and toilet inside. There were also more curtains surrounding this area.

Alex and Caitlin had gotten Kayla breathing again, using the help of a breathing tube, as soon as they got back. Now, every ten minutes, one of them would check on her, as she flatlined a few times while putting the breathing tube in. Kayla had gone a little cold and her skin a little blue from the Kryptonite in the blood leading from her lungs. The filtration chest plate and mask had extracted most of the Kryptonite from her body, but there were still some traces in her bloodstream.

It was nearing dinner, so Oliver and Barry decided to make something for everyone to eat. Once they were finished, everyone was called to the dining tables; everyone, but Kara, sat and began eating. The two cooks went to check on her, and when they pulled back the teal curtains, they found Kara asleep while holding Kayla's hand; deciding not to disturb her, the two walked away, but not before leaving food.

Alex was wanting to thank everyone for their help, so she waited until Barry and Oliver were sitting back down. She stood up and said what was on her mind. "I wanted to thank you all for your help. Kara was a wreck, and I knew we couldn't save Kayla by ourselves, so you guys made good timing. She probably would have just run in there with the Kryptonite, and gotten herself hurt. So, thank you, all of you."

"Alex, you two are like family to us," Felicity said. "If we knew what was happening, we would've never let you guys do this by yourselves. So, don't thank us." everyone else listened and agreed. Everyone was enjoying the food while talking, telling stories, and laughing, lifting the black cloud of sadness above everyone's heads.

**Eight days later…**

The cave had been a little tense during the past few days. Everyone was being cooped up, and only Clark, Oliver, and Barry left to keep crime under control in both National City and Metropolis. Kayla's condition had hardly improved, and Kara hadn't left her side. She hardly slept, ate, and only spoke to Alex and Caitlin, asking how Kayla was, and nothing else. News channels all over the city had been wondering about the sudden appearances of Superman and his new helpers, speaking of the Flash and the Arrow, and the disappearance of Supergirl. Kayla was still lifeless, and Alex and Caitlin had given Kara an extremely tough decision to make; if Kayla hadn't improved or woken up by day ten of her being unconscious, they were asking if they could pull the plug on her monitors and breathing system, or let her die painfully. Of course, Kara didn't want her to die, but she also didn't want her to suffer; this was an impossible decision for Kara to make.

Out of nowhere, a soft groan came from Kayla's mouth. Upon hearing this, Kara's head shot up like a rocket. After she stared for a few seconds, the noise happened again and following it was the opening of Kayla's bright blue eyes. "Kayla?" Kara exclaimed. Kayla closed and opened her eyes again, trying to clear the blurriness from them. Kayla turned her head to face Kara and said thank you. "Oh, you're awake." Alex and Caitlin, who were sitting on one of the couches watching TV, heard Kara say, then ran through the curtains to find a smiling Kayla and a crying Kara, both hugging each other. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I know you never left me," the young patient said, her voice soft and weak. "Thank you, for not leaving me."

"I would never, never, leave," Kara replied. "Not once, not ever. I'm here for you."

"Kayla," Alex whispered in amazement, seeing someone who was lifeless so full of it. She shone like a million light bulbs had just turned on. This was a miracle; she was a miracle. "Hey," Alex said, getting Kayla's attention. She walked over to her bedside, then sat on it. "How are you feeling?"

"Umm," Kayla responded, trying to think of an answer. "Well, awake, happy, confused, and a lot of pain." she emphasized "a lot". Then, looked over at Caitlin.

"Oh, yeah, you two haven't met," Kara said, noticing Kayla's glance. "This is Caitlin or Dr. Snow. She's a friend of ours; we have a bunch of friends staying with us."

"Okay," Kayla began. "But, where are we? It seems kind of cold, and spacious. Like, a cave or something."

"What's the last thing you remember before waking up?" Alex turned to face Kayla.

"Uhh, I remember falling after that Lane injected me with something; I also remember seeing Kara with tears rolling down her cheeks."

"Okay, so you don't memory damage; that's good," Caitlin stated. "Kayla, you have been through a lot, even before this, and I have a few questions."

"Please don't ask what I think you're going to ask," she responded.

"What are the scars all over your body from?"

"No, please," she whispered over and over until Kara held her in a tight hug.

"She just woke up, does she have to answer that now?" Kara asked.

"No, she doesn't," Caitlin replied. "But we do need to know what happened." Kara continued to hold Kayla in her arms, rocking her back and forth. She looked at Alex and Caitlin, which meant that they should go. The two walked through the curtains, and turned around to see everyone else waiting for news about Kayla; Alex decided to deliver it.

"Kayla's awake, but right now she's very emotional." At this moment, Kara slid the curtains open and walked through.

"She's asleep, so please don't wake her," she requested. "Caitlin, I know you had to ask, but maybe leave it until later, when she has enough strength and won't break down in tears."

"Of course," she replied. "It was too early to ask."

It had only been a few hours since Kayla woke up, but in that time, she had healed quite a bit; she was able to breathe without a breathing tube, she could eat without a feeding tube, she was able to get out of bed and walk a little, and if she felt any pain, she would smile through it. Kara had introduced her to everyone, they both ate meals with everyone else at the tables, and Kayla was able to have a shower; Kara standing outside the designated shower zone just in case something happened. Everything was going fine until Kayla got out; she was in the middle of getting dressed when she noticed a new scar on her abdomen. Kara asked how she was doing, and when she didn't receive a response, she told her that she was coming in.

Kara walked in to see tears forming in Kayla's eyes as she stared down at her bunches of scars. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kara asked in a gentle tone. Kayla still hadn't answered. "If you're upset about your scars, then I can tell you that it's going to be okay. I've been stabbed before, so I understand."

"No," Kayla said, a little anger in her voice. "You don't understand. You haven't been through half of what I have. You have no clue."

"Okay," Kara replied, slowly approaching the younger girl. "Then, why don't you tell me, so that I can understand." Kayla used her super-speed to finish dressing in her pyjamas. She then returned to Kara, showing a look of worry; which changed to anger.

"When you were born, were you kidnapped from your parents?" she asked, anger present in her voice. "Were you raised by a guy who didn't care what happened to you? Or a woman who was kind, and brought you food and blankets, but wasn't allowed to let you out of your room? When you were five, were you kidnapped again? Did you wake up, by yourself, in the middle of a forest? Did you have to survive by killing birds just so you could eat? Did you have to make friends with animals you saved so you wouldn't die from loneliness? When you were nine, did you fall off of a cliff, getting cuts and broken bones? When you were twelve, did you get taken, from the shelter you made-by-hand, by soldiers from the military, and then stabbed and cut because they thought you had valuable information?" she stopped, only to look at Kara's tearful eyes.

"After all of that, do you want to know what was the worst part? The absolute worst part was when the planet was exploding, and you saw your animal friends vapourize inches from where you were standing! I got out, but they didn't!" she stopped to take a deep breath.

"I got stuck in Space for forty-six years. Then, I came here, and an amazing family found me. Marc took me in as his own, he raised me, he loved me. I finally had a dad who loved me. I had an older brother, Chris, who protected and stood up for me, and I had two little sisters, Julia and Leila, who adored and looked up to me. They thought that I was a goddess." she said, in a softer tone as heavy tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Only four months," she began again after a few moments of silence. "I had them for four months. I lost everything, again. I lost the people I loved, for a second time!" she yelled. "Everyone was afraid of me; my teachers, the people who were supposed to be my friends, everyone was terrified of me, of what I could do. My teachers were giving me straight A's because they thought that I would get mad and kill them if they didn't. My friends always moved away from me; when I would walk down the halls, everyone would make a walkway down the middle." she stopped again, tears still falling.

"Lately, everyone realized that I wasn't a threat, and I got my friends back; my teachers got to know the real me, and stopped giving me A's out of fear. They look at my work and grade like everyone else. People look to me for protection and kindness, and someone who cares." she little smile grew on her face, then turned back to sadness.

"But now, because you guys took me, I presume in handcuffs, those friends aren't going to be there anymore. So, now you know, and I thank you for that!" she yelled before she super sped out the door. She sped through the tunnel leading from the bathroom area and ran through the tunnel leading to the bedrooms. She pushed her cot down, laid on it, and decided to go invisible. She needed to be alone right now.

Kara stood still, completely in shock and crying. Everyone heard the commotion, and Alex was the one to find Kara and pulled her into her arms, holding her sister who was now balling her eyes out. The two walked out to everyone, and Kara told them everything Kayla had said - Oliver, Barry, and Clark were still out. She then asked if everybody could try to talk to the young girl, and they agreed. Everyone was about to disperse in the cave when Kara decided to go out and help her city.

It had been a few more hours, and while Kayla was laying on her cot, her invisibility went out. It was getting late, and while each of the other women came in to go to bed, they would try to talk to Kayla, saying that they had been through difficult things as well, but Kayla just shrugged off each of their attempts.

The following morning lead to the same attempts, but they too were unsuccessful. Kayla got out of bed, she ate with everyone else and flew around the city a few times. Today, Clark, Barry, and Oliver, along with Kara, and John, went out to protect the city; everyone else stayed in the cave. Throughout the day, everyone continued trying to talk to Kayla, but it was no hope. After dinner, when Kayla went to start her bedtime routine of showering, moisturizing and brushing her hair and teeth, Kara grabbed Oliver and pulled him off to the side, wanting to ask him something. She began with everything Kayla had told her, as he, Barry, and Clark didn't know of anything, and finished by asking if he would talk to her, as he had been through something similar. He agreed to talk to her and headed for the bedrooms' tunnel.

Oliver walked into the girls' room, and at first, didn't see Kayla, but when he looked for a second time, closer to her bed, he noticed that something was pressing on the mattress.

"Hey, I know you're there," he said as softly as his rough voice could go. "I know everyone else has been trying to tell you that they understand what you've been through, or that they have been through something similar, but they don't. They don't understand, well, maybe Kara does a little. She lost her planet as well." he stopped.

"I'm going to tell you something," he began after several seconds of silence went by. "It's not that I understand, but what I've been through. Can you please not be invisible so I can talk to you?" Oliver continued. Kayla did as he asked. He sat on the end of the bed while watching her as she stared at the wall. She knew he was waiting for her to turn over, but she decided not to give in. She also knew she was being rude, but she was upset. After waiting for a few seconds, after realizing she wasn't going to turn over, he started talking.

"Thirteen years ago, I was on my father's yacht with him, his crew, and my girlfriend's sister; yeah, I cheated on my girlfriend with her younger sister, and I'm no proud of it. We were sailing through a bad storm in the North China Sea when we got hit by a wave, and the boat sank. When I woke up, I was in an inflatable raft with my dad, and one of his crew members. There wasn't enough food and water for the three of us, so my dad shot and killed the crew member before he shot himself in the head; then it was just me. The raft somehow got to this island, Lian Yu, and I was stranded there for five years. Half-way through my first week, I found out that I wasn't the only one on the island: there were soldiers. Over the five years, they kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed me many times; but I kept fighting." she was listening intently before she turned over and sat up; still not saying anything.

"Then, the day that ended it all. I was running the shoreline when I heard a boat coming this way. I hid up in the trees, but when I found out that it was fishermen, I shot a flame arrow at my bonfire pit. I was hoping to get their attention, and I did. So, they brought me onto their boat and we headed to China. There, I was able to contact my family and tell them where I was. I flew out that night and headed back to Starling City. When I got home, my mom, my sister, and my best friend threw me a 'welcome home' party, but it felt very tense. Everyone I knew before I left on that ship hadn't changed very much, everyone except for Laurel, my ex-girlfriend. She became a lawyer, and was amazing at her job; she died four years ago from a stab wound. I started seeing the reality of my city's well being, meaning that it was corrupt, and I decided to use the skills I learnt on the island to save my city. That's how I became the Green Arrow." he stopped.

"So, I know no one will completely understand what you've been through," he began again. "But, I'm the person who's closest."

"I'm sorry," she said after a few more seconds. Those were the first words she had spoken since last night's argument. "I'm sorry for what you've been through. Thank you for telling me your story; you know quite a bit of how everything feels."

Oliver smiled at the young girl who he got to talk to. They were both, as some people would say, broken. Oliver was feeling like someone finally understood what happened to him, but he was also upset because it was someone so young, and they had been through much worse and for much longer. He felt a connection towards her, one that wasn't like the one he had with Felicity and William. This was different; this was stronger.

**I thought of this chapter when I was lying in bed, attempting to fall asleep. I loved the relativity Oliver and Kayla have and their bond. This is one of the reasons I named this story 'Connections'. So, thank you for reading, and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had been a few weeks since everyone broke Kayla out of the D.E.O., and the news was showing many soldiers, police officers, and anyone else in Law Enforcement looking for the 'perpetrators': a man, who was very fast, wearing a red suit, a man wearing blackish-green, a hood, and used a bow and arrow, and the two Kryptonians the world had come to love, as well as the missing seventeen-year-old girl.

Since their faces were everywhere, Clark, Barry, Kara, and Oliver had to be careful when outside. Kara and Clark used their super-hearing and x-ray vision to tell if what they were walking into was a trap or not, while Barry ran several laps before assessing a situation. Oliver stayed up high or in the shadows. There had been a few close calls for the Kryptonians, as there were soldiers coming around the corner. General Lane was determined to find the Kryptonians and their friends.

The Supers had been out until late making sure, for Kara and Clark, that there were places to land and take off for flying. They needed to evade the patrolling soldiers and police officers, and to get back to the cave safely without endangering anyone else hiding out inside.

It was the same routine the four had fallen into; waking, eating, and leaving early, and coming back, eating, and going to bed later, as to make sure they could get back to home base undetected by the people looking across the sky for the flying Supers. They even took extra precautions to make sure everything was safe.

Somehow, before the Supers got back to home base, someone saw the Kryptonians fly towards the mountain range; it was General Lane. He gathered a few of his soldiers and headed out in the direction the aliens flew. It was going to take a few hours, but he didn't care how long it took, as long as he got them.

Everyone in the cave had already eaten and headed to bed before General Lane and his men reached the foot of the mountain range. It was close to four in the morning, which left the men with only an hour or two left of complete darkness. Luckily for them, they reached a cave entrance; the cave entrance.

The soldiers snuck inside, ready for a fight, but received nothing. They thought that no one was there, that the people knew the soldiers were coming and left without their furniture and equipment. This was until they noticed the two tunnels. Only being a small group, they thought it was better if they stuck together. They stealthily walked down the first tunnel to find the end cave was being used as the bathroom. They found no one, so they left and went down the other tunnel. This time, the tunnel lead to two caves, so the soldiers split up and peeked through the entrance and found who they were looking for, along with many others. Inside one cave were six sleeping women, and the in the other were six sleeping men.

To make sure that the people they were looking for were there, they got General Lane to check every one of the sleeping forms' faces. First, it was the men, and he found Clark, but he didn't know which two of the other five were the man red or the man who wears blackish-green and a hood. Though they were not apparent, he knew the two were there. When he checked the other cave, he found Kara and the girl who he was hurting. He remembered a name of a woman being yelled to through the communication system they were using. The name was Felicity, but he didn't know who's face matched the name.

Everyone was under arrest for aiding and abetting the Supers and the vigilantes. The Supers and vigilantes were being charged with aggravated assault, kidnapping, and, for the sake of faking charges, vigilantism. As of now, there was no way to get them out of the cave without waking them, and if they awoke, then they would put up a fight. That wasn't an opportunity for General Lane.

He thought of a plan to use a drug, and kidnap them, then began to set his plan in motion. He walked out of the bedroom caves and went to the medical area. He sifted through the medicine cabinets and found some ketamine pills; he crushed them up, put them in water, and dipped a cloth in it. A large, sinister grin grew on his face as he began walking back to the bedroom caves. Having his men hold up the woman with the long, brown hair, or Caitlin, they were making the smallest sounds, and both Kara's and Kayla's eyes shot open. Kayla sat up in bed, but once she saw what was going on, she found herself flying towards Caitlin. She grabbed her and hovered overhead while Kara took out General Lane and his men with the drugs on the cloth in Lane's hand. The commotion caused everyone to wake up, all startled, but okay. The boys came rushing into the girls' room as Kayla was gently setting Caitlin back on the ground.

"How did he find us?" Alex asked.

"What happened?" Barry questioned.

"How did he get in?" Iris stated.

"Where did they come from?" Felicity requested.

"What were they going to do to Caitlin?" Cisco demanded.

"Okay," Clark said over the questions flying from everyone's mouths. "Everyone needs to calm down. Kara, what happened?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I just heard sounds, and I'm guessing Kayla heard them too, because she woke up at the same time I did. We looked and found them holding her in a standing position, and he had a cloth in his hand. I thought he was about to drug her."

"That's what I thought, as well, so I ran, grabbed her, and flew where he couldn't get to us. Kara knocked out the soldiers with their own drug."

"Okay," William spoke up. "Well, we can't stay here anymore. This place is compromised."

"I agree," Oliver stated. "We can't have that happen again, we need to be safe. Do you guys have any place we could go?" he asked, looking at the Supers, who looked at each other.

"Yeah," Kara responded. "Clark, we can take them to the Fortress of Solitude. Lane won't find us there, and there'd be even more space for everyone."

"You're right," Clark voiced. "We'll take them there. It will also be a bit easier because now you and Kayla can help, too."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex announced. "We should go soon, before Lane and his men wake up." the plan was set into motion. The Supers took everyone to the fortress, then went back to the cave to get all of the furniture, food, and equipment. They were safe once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_**Hey! I know it's been a while... and I don't really have a reason. I guess life just got too much and I forgot about this story. **__**It's been on my mind a lot recently and... well you guys deserve the rest of the story.**_

_**So, here's chapter seven! I know it's short but I will post chapter eight either tomorrow or the next day.**_

Everything had been set up the way they were before the cave got compromised; kitchen, living, training, and medical areas were all in the same part. Bedrooms were around a corner to the right and the bathroom to the left. This time, they also set up a hiding place in case the trackers under Alex and Kara's skin were turned on.

Once everyone had settled down, many of them fell asleep again, but others cooked, ate, and exercised, among doing other things. Kayla sat watching TV, thinking about what had happened in the past weeks. The people who saved her were becoming her family, but she felt like something else was going to happen, something that was going to hurt. She remembered Kara's friend, Dreamer, saying that something was going to happen, but she didn't know what. At times, she also felt weak, even though she had all of her powers. She had started training with the others, doing exercises without the use of her powers, and training with Kara, showing her how to utilize her powers to the fullest.

One day while the two girls were training, and everyone else was off doing their own thing, the news flickered on; the words 'Robotic technology stolen from the military' flashed red across the TV screens and computer monitors. The Supers, the Arrow, and the Flash were blamed. They had nothing to do with it, but Team Arrow and Team Flash knew who was. Oliver's ex-friend, Toddrick Turner, or Todd. Oliver knew him when they were kids back on Earth One, but once Oliver got back from Lian Yu, he found out that Todd had become a serial killer who stalked his old friends before killing them. Oliver was on the list, and the two had been going after each other ever since then.

The many computers started beeping, and Felicity ran over to see what was happening; they were getting some kind of call from a location in National City; they knew it was from Todd. Everyone started putting their suits on and gathering their weapons, while Kara stood talking to Kayla and William, telling them to stay in the cave, and not to follow the teams; they agreed because they knew someone had to stay in the Fortress; plus, Kayla was beginning to not feel well.

After five minutes passed, and as the teams were turning to leave, Kayla passed out. Kara picked up Kayla's limp body and placed her on a medical bed, while Alex began to run tests to see what was happening, or at least why she fainted. Everyone else left as they had to deal with the "Todd" situation. Tests were run on Kayla. Alex thought it was weird that she was able to get a needle under the alien's impenetrable skin. All tests came back clear, and Alex was stumped until she realized that this was Kayla's body's way of dealing with the temporary loss of her powers.

Kayla woke up a few minutes after the tests came back, so Alex decided to let her heal a little, and compare Kayla's test results to Kara's; she noticed something odd, they had the exact same of everything, excluding Kayla's scars; it was like Kayla was Kara's clone. She remembered a piece of text out of a Kryptonian book stating, "If siblings were to occur then they were similar to one another, but multiple children born at the same time were always the same gender, and always exact clones". Kayla said that she was taken from her parents when she was born, Kara's mom had accidentally called her Kayla a few times and that she wished that there was another one of Kara. It was very clear.

She then heard a noise behind her, and it turned out that Kayla was walking towards her, seeming a little dulled. She asked her what happened, and why she woke up in the medical bay again; Alex told her a little bit before she heard another noise around the corner. It couldn't be William, he was watching TV in the living room of the large area. She went to investigate, only to be hit on the back of the head with something. She could see that Kayla was pushed and fell to the ground, landing on her arm. William put up a fight, but Alex didn't know how it ended as everything went black.

The others returned to find Alex on the ground, with a large, bloody laceration on the back of her head. For once, she was the one laid on a medical bed and monitored. Caitlin was observing her wound, trying to figure out how to wrap it up when Oliver and Kara yelled for Kayla and William they received no response and were nowhere to be found. Everyone took their positions around Felicity's computers, worried eyes flying across each screen as Felicity brought the security cameras and motion sensors up; the group watched as a man sneak behind Alex, and hit her on the head with a baseball bat. Then watched him walk up behind Kayla, who was running to Alex pushing her to the ground. Kara watched with wide eyes as Kayla fell forwards, her body landing on her wrist and face smashing into the ground, blood splattering everywhere. Lastly, they watched as William fought his hardest, ending with him getting the same blow to the head as Alex and Kayla. They watched the two youngest members of their tight-knit team get kidnapped and knew that they were in trouble.

_**A/N: I am writing another story, one about the Avengers so watch for that.**_

_**Anyways, hope you have a good day or night wherever you are.**_

_**This is Mel signing off.**_


End file.
